KnB: Thank you, Onii-chan
by Impassive sky
Summary: AU On the 21st of August, Year 20XX, a seven year old boy with a tuff of teal hair tousled to the side and cerulean eyes died on a hit and run incident. Two years later, a middle school student opted to take a short rest on a nearby park only to be disturbed when a child suddenly threw himself on his lap crying, much to his shock. Five part one shot.
1. Chapter 1-Wandering Spirit

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story**

_**Summary:**_

_**AU On the 21**__**st**__** of August, Year 20XX, a seven year old boy with a tuff of teal hair tousled to the side and cerulean eyes died on a hit and run incident. Two years later, a middle school student opted to take a short rest on a nearby park only to be disturbed when a child suddenly threw himself on his lap crying, much to his shock. **_

**AN:**

**Here's another Knbfic from me! Hope you guys will like it. I would like to thank '****AerisseHasste'**** and '****Truth And Tragedies'**** for editing this one shot (I mean seriously, I really appreciate it. ^_^ Thank you very much!) Feel free to point out and correct the mistakes. Now,**

**On to the story! Enjoy!**

**Wandering Spirit**

Kuroko Tetsuya was unnaturally happy for today, his cerulean eyes sparkling in sheer excitement. His father would be coming home from his two week long business trip._Finally!_

Smiling brightly, he let himself skip around the busy streets. As a small child, he maneuvered through the crowd easily, his large orbs peered in delight as he tried to search his way to his destination. Some of the passersby gave a quick glance to the child, finding the cheery disposition adorable.

Surprisingly, Kuroko didn't seem to mind as he rushed forward to his destination. He had been on his way from school but he remembered the promise his father made (and he intended to keep it) that when he would come home, he would teach him a sport called Basketball. However, much to his dismay, there was no one on the park, it was clearly deserted. He continued to look around, his large cerulean orbs scanning the place, hoping to see something familiar to him.

"Otou-san sure is late." He pouted.

Settling on a bench, he swayed his small feet back and forth. He stared He stared idly at the sky, fascinated. It was painted with its beautiful orange hue as the white fluffy clouds turned into shades of orange, red, yellow, and purple. He remained in his sitting position for a while, his mind wandering.

In a matter of seconds, an idea popped into his head. He managed to smile and turned to his backpack he placed beside him. He opened and rummaged it. Feeling for a familiar object, a smile graced his lips. He grabbed a small round object.

"Uwaa…" He looked at it in amazement, rubbing his fingers on the smooth surface. In his hand, he held a small basketball.

The ball glimmered for a bit, making him wonder if it was just his imagination.A blast of wind flew his way and he let go of the ball, surprised. The ball bounced and rolled over to the side walk.

"Ah, w-wait—"

The child jumped on his seat. The ball slowly came to a stop on the middle of the road. He ran towards the bent his knees and picked up the ball. He made a satisfied smile, unaware of the oncoming vehicle headed towards him. The sound of its horn caught his ears. Surprised, he craned his neck to the side only to find a flash of blinding lights. Frozen in shock, he dropped the ball he held.

…_H-Help… me…._

**BAMMMMM!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the 21st of August, Year 20XX, a seven year old boy died in a hit and run incident. Suspect is still at large and according to eye witness, the victim was already lying on the ground covered in his dark crimson blood when he found him moments later.

"_Hey, did you hear the latest news?"_

"_You mean the accident?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Poor boy."_

"_I know… and the child was still young, he still had a_bright _future ahead of him."_

"_That's life. We won't know if when we will die."_

"_I saw his father the day after the incident."_

"_Really?"_

"_He was pretty much in a mess. I couldn't tell by his appearance."_

"_I wonder what's currently happening in his family."_

"_Who knows but… the child's mother… __**tried to kill her own husband**__…"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ding Dong**

The sound of the ringing of the bell indicated the dismissal of class.

"Remember to do the report." The teacher reminded before promptly dismissing his class, much to the students' relief.

After the teacher left, the room became lively as if the noise that had been contained in a bottle had its lid removed and its contents booming upwards and beyond the classroom. Students chattered to themselves, leaving the class in groups.

The lesson was not as particularly hard compared to the previous ones but students would normally find it boring. Nevertheless, it highly depends on one's opinions.

Kagami Taiga was not an exception to the rule.

Despite how he looked (especially his unpleasant attitude) he found some of the lessons this day to be uninteresting. Though on great days, he would most definitely _'pay attention' _but today was different. He couldn't point it out, but he was feeling rather restless like something's about to happen.

Probably.

Or maybe it was just his imagination. Or his _instinct _as Tatsuya would have called it.

He rose up from his seat, grabbing his sports bag and slinging it casually on his shoulder. As he exited the building, he heard one of his classmates calling his name.

_Speaking of the devil…_

"Hey, Taiga wait up!"

He whipped his head to the direction of the voice and paused on his steps.

"Ah, Tatsuya, what's up?" Kagami asked gruffly. The raven haired merely blinked and gave a tentative smile.

"Let's go home together."

Taiga didn't say anything though as he simply gestured the teen to follow him. Taking an easy pace, they exited their school.

As they walk along the sidewalk, Kagami turned to look his brother who was unusually quiet for most of the part.

Strange.

Tatsuya would always start the conversation about school or some random things but he seemed to be off (not acting like his usual self). The atmosphere surrounding him seemed to be heavy. _I wonder what's wrong. _Tons of questions bombarded his mind. He decided to keep it to himself in the end, thinking that it wasn't his business to _'pry'_ (if he even has it). They later stop at a pedestrian lane, waiting for the red signal of the streetlight.

"You sometimes stop by at _that_ park, right?"

Kagami raises a brow, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Himuro shook his head. "I actually heard a rumor about it." He narrowed his eyes considerably and established eye contact to the fiery head. "During the fourth week of August… you could hear a child's voice crying."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuroko couldn't get any sad than ever. Tears began to form on the corner of his cerulean orbs as he cried in misery. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his hand. He wondered why people kept on ignoring him as if he wasn't there. He tried and tried shouting in front of them and yet…

_Why won't they see me? _

He remembered that he had been on his way home from school and then… he rapidly shook his head.

_That wasn't real. _

_It was impossible._

_After all,_

_This could be just a bad dream. _

_Right?_

He wanted nothing more than to be home with his family where it was cozy and warm. He made a fetal position and hugged his knees.

_Otou-san… Okaa-san… Anyone… Please help me…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Y-You don't believe on any of that stuff right?"

"Would I ever lie to you Taiga?" Himuro cocked his head to the side and gave a bright smile. _Too bright._

"A-Ah, of course not."

Seeing his brother scared out of his wits like a high school girl made him want to tease him even more. Seriously, what could Taiga possibly be more scared of than dogs? He laughed.

Taken aback from the response, Kagami's eyes widened as he heard the sound of his surrogate brother's voice chuckling in pure amusement. _Really, he will never get this guy._

If Kagami wouldn't have paid attention, he probably would have missed the gleaming eyes of Himuro but he also wondered if his brother had somehow lost it. He slump his shoulders and immediately shrug it off. There were things better left unknown.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." Himuro grinned as he waved his arm, bid his farewell and crossed the lane with ease.

From afar, Kagami watched the teen go with the utmost feeling of suspicion. He later diverted his gaze and continued on his '_merry way'. What in the world are you planning, Tatsuya? _

Tatsuya paused on his tracks and when he turned his back, he didn't miss the slight doubt on the other's eyes. The corner of his lips twitched upward. _Be careful, Taiga._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He felt a chill run down his spine. _There it was again._ The feeling like something was about to happen. Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt an oncoming headache. He waited for the pain to be relieved and when it did he decided that he needed rest. Perhaps the afternoon heat was getting to him or perhaps he was plainly tired. From his distance, the nearby park should be around a few blocks from his place.

Turning right, he eventually came by the entrance of the park and made his way inside. Passing by the playgrounds, he settled himself on a bench and laid down. After placing his school bag right beside the bench, he folded his arms behind his head and slowly closed his eyes shut. Within a few minutes his breathing went even and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuroko rocked himself back and forth on the swings as his feet dragged across the court. His dull cerulean orbs stared at the sky which was painted with its beautiful orange hue. His lips slowly formed into a wry smile.

The sky seemed _so pretty … too pretty,_ for it made him feel disgusted at the thought that it was mocking him even more.

The park was empty, not a single person inhabiting it and he knew that ever since he was chained into this place, no one came to stop by.

_Alone._

_He was and always be alone._

_It was a painful feeling._

Each passing day he came to accept the fact little by little as each passing day his hope withers into ashes being carried by the wind and simply fading into nothingness.

He unconsciously clutched the chain of the swing, his bangs covering his eyes making his expression hard to read. _When will this end?_ He snapped out from his stupor when he heard a small ruffling sound. Rubbing his eyes, he perk his head up to look around the park once more. His eyes widened in surprise as it settled on the occupied bench. He couldn't make himself to believe it.

_His single ray of light._

There, on said bench was a teen with spiky dark red hair. He was lying on the bench; his eyes tightly shut and seem to be resting rather peacefully. He hopped off from the swing and slowly made his way towards said person.

He couldn't point out why his body was moving on its own. Each and every step he took, his heart pounded in his ears. Beads of sweat trailed down onto his chin as he made no move to wipe it. His throat hitched as he felt his chest constricting.

He hesitantly reached out his right hand and grasped the sleeve of the napping teen as he gave a small light tug. The teen was startle awake as he felt a presence right beside him. He shot up from the bench and narrowed red eyes peered down on the child. The child visibly flinched as he felt the cold stare (glare). The teen merely raised a brow at the bewildered child. The child blinked several times before a lone tear fell down on the corner of his right eye. The tears kept on falling and when it didn't stop, the child suddenly threw his arms on his waist as he started to sob uncontrollably.

**AN:**

**Hmmm, I'll try to post the following chapter if I still have time (since I'm practically busy as of now). I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, comments? If none then,**

**Drop a review ^_^**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive sky**


	2. Chapter 2-Innocent Child

**Disclaimer: The following characters involved in this story are not mine…**

**Edited by: Erin Hasse (Previously known as Aerisse Hasste) and C-J-V**

**AN:**

**Ahh… Hey? I know, I know… I'm sorry for not updating and there are three reasons why. First: I update **_**slow**_**, Second: I am busy… **_**most of the time**_**. Third: I have a lot of ideas that keeps on bugging me to write them *sigh*. Originally, this was supposed to be a **_**very long**_** one-shot but now, I'm going to divide it into five chapters. Hope you guys will like this short update. Feel free to point out and correct the mistakes. Now,**

**On to the story! ^_^**

**Innocent child**

To say that the situation shook him was an understatement. For some reason, he had an inkling feeling this was related to his restlessness a while ago. He mentally sighed, running his fingers through his untamed, fiery red hair.

_What was he supposed to do?_

_Furthermore, who in hell's name would have the audacity to tackle a stranger for a hug in broad daylight?!_

He almost lost his edge carelessly if not for the child bent on clutching at his shirt like it was a lifeline.

_And did it really have to be a child?_

Casting a downward glance, Kagami subtly cleared his throat; might as well _try_ to coax the child first.

"Hey kid, would you mind letting go… please?"

His awkward _'formal'_ statement ended up more like a question than a command. Brows twitching, he slapped his forehead.

_What the hell am I doing?!_

At that moment, he felt the child moving from his place and soon troubled sky blue eyes looked up to _bore_ into his red ones. Kagami froze, face turning pale. The way the child look at him… something was _off. _It was blank… lost… if one would be staring into a void, it would be akin to that. It's searching something… but what? He snapped out from his thought, locking them in a box. He could see to them later.

Gathering his composure, he spoke, "Are you alright?"

The child blinked, nodded and continued to stare at him in silence, which irked Kagami as he sweat dropped. He wasn't expecting this at all. Now that the silence was killing him to the point where beads of sweat trailed down from his chin, it was damn obvious: Kagami Taiga does not know how to interact with children. _That was a fact._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Flashback**

Kagami Taiga held an orange ball with his right hand, sighing deeply while running his free hand through his messy fiery red locks. He and Tatsuya decided to stop by at a local street court to play basketball, seeing that they had nothing to do, and also because it was Sunday.

However, Kagami was not expecting a bunch of 'munchkins' crowdingor more like littering inside the court.

"Geh, "was the intelligent reply he could muster as he visibly blanched. Meanwhile Himuro raised a brow.

"What's wrong Taiga?"

"A-Ah, nothing… just that." Kagami lifted a shaky hand, using his index finger to point something at the court. Himuro's eyes followed, then his mouth opened in surprise. "Oh…"

"..But I wonder what're those kids are doing?" Himuro asked. His brows scrunched up in confusion. From their distance it was hard for them to distinguish.

"Don't ask me." Kagami grumbled.

Curious, Himuro approached the said _'munchkins'_ with one of his _'sunny'_ smiles (as dubbed by Kagami) earning a perplexed yell from behind saying 'Oi, Tatsuya! What the hell are you doing?!'

Himuro mouthed the words 'It's okay' while giving a thumbs up to his brother. Kagami twitched then released a sigh, _might as well see how this goes._

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Himuro asked.

The children immediately looked at Himuro with the expressions of a sad beaten puppy look. One of them sniffed, rubbing her eyes using the hem of her sleeves to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall down on her face.

"We can't play basketball anymore. Some mean guys stole our ball." She replied.

"That's not good." Himuro frowned in displeasure.

The children were on the verge of crying again when he thought of a great idea. As if struck by lightning, his eyes widened in delight and a fond smile formed on his lips. He motioned the children to come closer to him. The children meanwhile looked at Himuro, unsure. They nodded reluctantly and followed the raven haired teen's instruction after a few minutes.

"Hey Taiga!" Himuro called, startling the other who (had been) keeping his silence from the sidelines, "Pass me the ball."

Kagami raised a brow in confusion, "Sure… Tatsuya." He threw the orange ball across the court to which Himuro caught easily.

Himuro muttered a 'thanks' then turned back to the children, "Do you want to see me shoot?"

Big doe like eyes stared at him expectantly. Crestfallen expressions immediately lit up.

Himuro bounced the ball against the ground repeatedly using his right hand. He stared at the hoop, which was a little farther away from him. He dribbled the ball towards the hoop, bending his knees and in one swift motion he threw the ball into the air. He watched the ball form an arc as it went inside the hoop.

He earned a round of applause after that.

"Wow that was awesome!"

"Hey, do it one more time!"

"It was really amazing!"

"Could you please teach us?!"

"Just for today!"

"We beg you onii-chan!"

Himuro made a sheepish grin, "Maa maa calm down." The children were getting _too close_ for his comfort.

Meanwhile, Kagami Taiga, who had been watching at the sidelines, sighed deeply. The children really adored his surrogate brother.

His lips twitched into a small wry smile.

If he was in Tatsuya's shoes, by now, he'd be stuttering like a blubbering mess. And, for some reason, his eyes were somehow deceiving him. He swore that doggie ears and wagging tails seemed to have popped out of nowhere. Kagami blinked once more, rubbing the morning glory from his eyes.

Yes, perhaps it was a sick figment of his imagination or perhaps his trauma of dogs was completely messing with his mind.

That, he didn't know.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For Kagami Taiga, he knew that something was very wrong today. Tatsuya had some unfinished business left in school thus leaving him to walk on his way home _alone_. It was normal for him and yet he couldn't fathom the unknown reason of his anxiety. It intensified, his frame tensing for some reason when he sensed a child passing by him along the sidewalk and seemed to be pointing at something.

_Is it me? Nah, impossible._

Annoyed, he raised a brow as he grumbled, "What the hell are you looking at?"

The child let out a yelp. He narrowed his eyes and the child trembled from his gaze, then immediately opted to run away. Kagami could only blink, looking absolutely clueless, like a child.

"Was there perhaps something on my face?" he shrugged when he felt nothing on his face.

.

.

.

_**A few days later…**_

.

.

.

"Sheesh." Kagami Taiga muttered under his breath, "What's up with kids nowadays?" Scratching the back of his head, he grimaced.

Lately, strange things had been happening around him. _Strange. Things._

A bunch of _'brats' _must have thought that it was a good idea to keep on following him. And not just that, they seemed to be _stalking _him (for reasons he didn't know) to the point where it disrupted his usual time playing basketball. When he couldn't handle it anymore, he tried to _talk_ to them which resulted in a complete disaster. Well, he wasn't good with _words_ so it's not _all_ his fault right?

It was a good thing these peculiar events only happened when there are none or a few people passing by. If people were to find out (especially his _buddies_), they'd start to shoot him random questions or possibly make fun of him and he couldn't handle it. _Obviously._

In the end, the whole fiasco continued for a few days and he couldn't think of a reason why. However, he felt in his guts that someone had to be doing this for a reason or it could all be just be a prank. Hopefully, it would be the former but he can't help but to hold some doubt.

Little did he know, the person who was behind the strings was someone he knew all along.

The next day Himuro Tatsuya told the truth that all of it was just a prank.

"Taiga, I'm sorry." Tatsuya gave an apologetic grin.

"Wait. What?! All of it. Was just a prank?!" Kagami was rather taken aback.

"To summarize, my main objective was just to get you along with kids." Himuro paused for a breath as he explained, "When I first met you, I notice that you tend to avoid kids and I thought that maybe you disliked them but the way you acted around them was different and then it clicked. Could it be Taiga is socially awkward with kids?"

No words can describe the funny expression that surfaced Kagami's face. Tatsuya expected this kind of outcome to happen, and he couldn't continue to contain his laughter as it broke out.

"Geez, what's up with your facial expression all of a sudden, Taiga." Tatsuya calmed down his laughter but the smile on his face still remained.

"It's not my fault I'm socially awkward with kids! I even thought that perhaps I did something wrong that made them run away!" Kagami retorted.

"Taiga, no need to be embarrassed because your little secret is out." Tatsuya teased. He was definitely amused by now.

That day, Kagami's face matched the color of his hair.

"SHUT UP! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**Present time…**_

Kagami Taiga released a breath. Those memories seemed to be taunting him. Pissing him off to no end. Shaking his head, he decided to concentrate on the matter at hand. The child still seemed to be staring at him as if he was a rare animal of some sort. It was definitely _unnerving._

"Look kid… are you lost or something?"

**Stare.**

Kagami twitched.

"It will be a great help if you would at least _say something_." He emphasized the last two words to prove his point.

**Stare.**

Kagami sighed deeply. He'll get nowhere if he kept this up.

Scratching the back of his head, he pushed himself from the ground and also helped the child to stand up. Kagami brushed the dust _off of _the child's clothes while also avoiding the awkward stare he was receiving.

After finishing his task, he scratched his cheek. _What to do now?_ He thought. Seconds passed by, and he remembered that he hadn't yet introduced himself.

"I'm Kagami Taiga." He jabbed his finger towards his chest, "and you are?" He asked, a grin forming on his lips.

The child's eyes widened. Slowly, the faintest of smiles graced his lips.

And for the first time in Kagami Taigai's life, he could have sworn that he saw fluffy white feathers falling all over the child.

"Tetsuya… My name is Tetsuya." The child mumbled softly.

**AN: I apologize for my 'lateness' in updating this fic. I kind of rushed it half way but never mind, as long as I'm satisfied with the chapter. I'm sorry if it's too short for your liking but I thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Please be patient in waiting for the next chapter…**

**Drop a review ;)**

**Ja Ne…**

**-Impassive Sky**


End file.
